Fangirls Come to Dreamland!
by kirbyaddict
Summary: Dedede orders something from NME that's diffrent- fangirls! My first story, please R&R!
1. 1 here come the fangirls!

_yay, my first story! so, I don't own NUTHIN' in this story but Bree- She's my sis! please review! ^_^_

"I wanna a monster to get rid of Kirby!" Dedede yelled at Customer Service. "slow down there, D-man! Your bill is too large!"he replied. Though he loved scamming Dedede, they couldn't afford it- he owed them millions. "give his Highness a monster, or else!" Escargon demanded. Customer Service started thinking. _I could give him  
>the old fangirls...<br>_"OK, 3-D! I found something you can afford!" a small button appeared on the monster transporter. It was purple with Nightmare's logo on yelled, "what kinda monster is that?" Escargon smashed the button. "This better be good!" He said. suddenly out of nowhere, millions of fangirls swarmed the room, looking for Kirby. "You IDIOT!" Dedede shouted at Escargon, kicking him across the room. there was a collective gasp, then the fangirls all yelled, "KING DEDEDE!" He was swarmed by the fangirls.

"Hey!" He exlaimed. "They actually like me! Whoa, Whoa! Put me down!" He noticed a girl in the corner, not beliving what she was seeing. the fangirl swarm was going crazy! "hey, missy! Get these girls offa me!" she nodded, then yelled, "look! Kirby!" "KIRBY!" they yelled, abruptly deserting him for the pink puff, who was standing in the doorway. "POYOO!" He ran around the castle, fangirls on his heels. Meta Knight, who had been watching the whole thing, stayed out of sight- he knew what fangirls are like.


	2. Chapter 2

_I've come to a dead end with my story here, so it may be a few days before my next post! Please R&R, as always!_

_oh yeah- I don't own NUTHIN'- not kirby, MK,Dedede... you get the idea._

As the hoard of girls chased Kirby, he got more and more tired. Finally, he was so tired that he plopped down for a nap, inside the crack in a boulder. He knew none of the girls could reach him there. But, there was a tiny, spunky little girl that was hidden in the middle of the group. She snuck forward and pulled Kirby from the crevice. She felt a pang of guilt, as all the other girls yelled,"Bree! Give ME Kirby!" It was so overwhelming, she yelled "NO!" and ran off with Kirby- who was somehow still asleep- but one of the girls caught up with her- she took Kirby, and threw him in a cage! Meanwhile, Dedede was sitting in the castle, staring at the purple button that had summoned the fangirls. he pressed the button, and over near the crevice where Kirby was, all the fangirls disappeared with Kirby- except for Bree.


	3. Chapter 3

_sorry about the late post, I had writer's block. Thanks for the review, you know who you are! (sorry, I'm too lazy to see what your username is!) would you mind if I use your idea? I don't own NUTHIN' and y'all KNOW IT! (I'm Texan, I actually DO talk like this most of the time! )_

Bree's eyes got wide. _"Where did they all go?" _she wondered. She got scared. Bree was NOT a fangirl. She had no idea what Dreamland even was.

Lost and tired, she wandered around until she found herself at the beach. As she stared at the ocean, she saw someone out of the corner of her eye. She hid behind a rock, watching carefully.

It was a girl, about as tall as Bree, with a long blond ponytail. She was talking to... a fish? "No, Kine, I can't be your girlfriend!" she yelled. "But... I LOVE you, Tiff!" the fish called Kine said sadly. Bree freaked out. "th-the fish TALKED!" she screamed. "who's there?" the girl with the ponytail asked. Out of instinct, and by what little she knew about Kirby, she had a feeling she could trust Tiff. "Uh, I'm Bree. Could you help me? I'm kind of lost." she said, stepping out from behind the rock. _What's a human doing here? _Tiff wondered. "Sure," she said, "I'm Tiff. What are you looking for?" "Actually, I don't know," she said lamely. Bree told Tiff the story so far- being transported to Dreamland, getting trapped in a mob of fangirls, Kirby being captured. "I just don't know what to do." Bree said. "Hmm... we should ask Sir Meta Knight!" Tiff decided. "I know a shortcut!" Kine said. "Follow me!" And Tiff, Bree, and Kine swam towards Castle Dedede.


	4. Chapter 4Amaya

_FINALLY, another chapter! once school starts, I won't be able to post much- pre-AP classes, band, and a babysitting job don't give me much free time! I'll try for once a week.I DON'T own anything!Now, on with the story!_

Customer Service grinned evilly. "what did you get?" He asked the fangirls. They held up the cage with Kirby in it. "Great!" He said. A vortex appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the room. All the girls walked into it, and were taken back to the human world, with Kirby. The last girl to head towards the portal was noticeably taller and more powerful-looking than the rest. "Wait!" Customer Service said. She looked at him with pale green eyes. " you're staying here," he said, smirking.

Bree and Tiff had been swimming for what seemed like forever, but they finally made it to Castle Dedede. "Follow me!" Tiff said to Bree as they walked through- the castle. They walked through countless hallways and past hundreds of doors, but Tiff finally stopped at one. It was no different from the others, but when Tiff and Bree walked in, they saw a blue puffball a bit larger than Kirby. He was wearing a silver mask, and had a long purple cape. he was sitting on the floor, watching TV, with two other armor-clad...things. "Sir Meta Knight! Kirby's been kidnapped!" Meta Knight turned around to talk, but he instead was greeted with a pair of bright red eyes. It was resembling a human, with sharp claws for fingernails and long blonde hair. She didn't have a weapon, but a small necklace she had on was glinting, as if it were alive._one of Nightmare's monsters, I'm sure of it,_ he thought angrily. Now that Kirby was gone, he would have to do all the work himself. He got his sword out, ready to fight. Bree saw a flash of an unmistakeable green shade in the monster's eyes. "DON'T KILL HER!" Bree yelled at the top of her lungs. Instead of killing the demon beast, he whacked the top of her head with the flat of his sword. She fell to the floor, unconcious. "It's Amaya!" Bree said happily. She ripped the necklace off Amaya's neck, and she returned to her non- demon form. She was exhausted, and collapsed on the floor. "Thank you, Meta Knight!" Tiff said as she and Bree dragged Amaya to the cabinet minister's house.


	5. Chapter 5

_I'll try to make chapters longer, so I won't post as often. This chapter should clear up any confusion on Amaya. I don't own anything. I would make it longer, but I want to post this first!_

Amaya woke up and looked around. she was at somebody's house, laying on the couch. _Where am I? _She thought. She remebered seeing a sign announcing a 'trip to Dreamland!' Thinking it was a Kirby fan club, she took the directions from the sign to an old warehouse. There, other girls were gathered in the building, wondering what the sign was about. Suddenly, they were all sucked into a giant black hole. They were all inside a dark, sinister-looking room. All of a sudden, they were in Dreamland! The next thing she remebered was seeing a blurry figure that looked like her sister, Bree. "Are you okay, Amaya?" Bree asked, walking into the room. "Yeah. Where are we?" Amaya asked. "Tiff's house. After Meta Knight knocked you unconscious, we dragged you here!" "Umm... what?" Just then Tiff walked in. "If you're all right, we need to figure out what we need to do to save Kirby." "I know who took him- our next-door neighbor! Do you remember, Bree? If we can find a way to get home, we can go get him!"


End file.
